


Can You Love Me Naked

by NeonViolet



Series: Let Your Body Talk [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/F, Grinding, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonViolet/pseuds/NeonViolet
Summary: "Bed?"  Vilde's voice was a scratched-out whisper as she tried to push her hips out from against the wall to find some friction, only to be met with air as Sonja backed away teasingly, removing her hand from her breast and pushing her hips back against the door.  "Not yet sweetheart."Her hands traveled down to lift up the soft flared out skirt Vilde was wearing, grazing over her thighs and whispering lowly in her ear, "Spread these for me baby."  Vilde mewled softly in that high pitch tone of hers and obeyed, instantly pliant to Sonja's demands.





	Can You Love Me Naked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skamsnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamsnake/gifts).



> This is a very self indulgent piece. The pairing was the brain child of Skamsnake and then I had no chill and ran with it.  
> I was dying to write some wlw smut, because there isn't enough in this fandom.
> 
> If Vilde and Sonja aren't your thing, there are other pairings for you to read. 
> 
> Happy Valentine's day everyone!
> 
> (Title taken from Ella Mai's song "Naked")

This was a bad idea.  It had to be a bad idea.  But fuck, if it didn't feel incredible.   

 

Sonja looked at the girl she had pinned against the door of the bedroom, the muted sounds of an active party on the other side filtering through softly while the vibrations from the bass added to the pulse rushing in between her legs.  Vilde was keening against her hands as they roamed over her small breasts, pressing and rubbing while her mouth made its way from her lips and she let her tongue dance over her jaw, down her neck, and back up to her earlobe – nipping at it before blowing cool air on the warm spot. 

 

Vilde let out a contented sigh and Sonja made her way back down, this time leaving bites where she had licked as Vilde threw her head against the door in pleasure, giving Sonja more room to run her tongue and teeth around.   

 

"Bed?"  Vilde's voice was a scratched-out whisper as she tried to push her hips out from against the wall to find some friction, only to be met with air as Sonja backed away teasingly, removing her hand from her breast and pushing her hips back against the door.  "Not yet sweetheart." 

 

Her hands traveled down to lift up the soft flared out skirt Vilde was wearing, grazing over her thighs and whispering lowly in her ear, "Spread these for me baby."  Vilde mewled softly in that high pitch tone of hers and obeyed, instantly pliant to Sonja's demands.   

 

She kept one hand on her hips, thumbing along the lacey hem of her panties and let her other hand move the thin piece of fabric covering her as she slipped two fingers into her folds and was instantly met with wet heat.   

 

"Fuck, you're so hot and wet baby."  She rubbed circles around her, avoiding her clit and basking in the sounds coming from Vilde as she tried to push her hips down.   

 

Sonja took her fingers and brought them to her lips, licking down them as she stared at Vilde, whose eyes were closed. 

"Look at me baby."  Vilde opened her eyes, hooded as she followed the movement of Sonja's mouth. "Open those lips."  Sonja's voice was soft but demanding, and Vilde gave into it like she was meant to.  And god, if that didn't do things to Sonja. 

 

She pushed her fingers gently into the girls' mouth, "Taste yourself sweetheart."  Then licked the corner of her lips as Vilde sucked on her fingers.  "So sweet.  You taste so sweet."  Vilde grabbed at Sonja's hips desperately, pressing her fingers into the soft flesh, leaving marks that Sonja couldn't wait to see later.   

 

"Touch me, please."  Her voice was desperate and Sonja could feel the warmth between her legs become sticky from want.  "Please put your hands on me." 

 

Sonja knew what she wanted but had something else in mind.  She shoved her knee between her thighs, pressing right up against her as one hand grabbed forcefully at her ass, kneading the delicate flesh.  "Ride me baby.  Want you to use my leg sweetheart."  And that was all Vilde needed before she started humping herself onto Sonja's knee and thigh, wet through her panties and smearing herself all over as she pushed her hips back and forth. 

 

Vilde's whimpers got louder as Sonja's free hand traveled under the thin blouse and squeezed at her nipple, breasts completely exposed from the lack of bra.  She rubbed and pinched as the nub became firm under her caress, pressing her lips back against Vilde's as she panted into her mouth, moans and soft cries escaping as she chased her release.   

 

Sonja could feel the grip on her hips tighten and knew she would come soon.  So she removed her leg and replaced it with her palm, applying soft pressure to keep her from getting any further.  

 

Vilde let out a cry, seeking out the pressure she was missing.  "Shh baby.  Go to the bed for me."  And with a heaving chest, Vilde made her way to the mattress, sitting down tentatively, pupils completely blown from lust and glazed over.   

 

Sonja pushed her back, guiding her until her head hit the pillows.  Kissing her wetly on her lips and jaw.  Taking a moment to lift up her shirt and suck a mark onto her breast.  Biting and licking, enjoying the taste of her skin, salty from sweat mixed with the bitter tang of perfume.   

 

She inspected her work, satisfied with the red and purple bloom forming over the creamy mound and pressed her thumb into it, garnering a small gasp from Vilde as the sharp pain coursed through her chest.  She sat back on her knees, reaching for the hem of her panties and pulling them down, Vilde lifting her hips up in assistance and bending her knees to her chest so Sonja could remove them from her legs completely.  

 

Vilde looked at Sonja through brown lashes and placed one ankle on her shoulder, teeth tugging onto her bottom lip before running her tongue over – hands groping at her own breasts in desperation. 

 

She was beautiful and so full of trust. Sonja needed to taste her, needed to have her dripping into her mouth. 

 

As if reading her thoughts, Vilde let out in a hushed tone that bore more confidence than she had all night.  "Put your mouth on me." And like it was a small afterthought she added just as quietly, "Please."  Biting her lips again and lids falling half-mast as she stared down Sonja. 

 

Feeling the blood rush down, Sonja pushed Vildes legs up, bending them over her shoulders as she planted kisses on her thigh, making her way down to the dip where her hips and leg meet and pressing her face into the downy patch of hair trailing on the skin.   

 

She kissed her there.  "Do you like that?" 

 

"Yes" Voice dry. 

 

She moved her lips down and licked into her folds.  "What about here?  Do you like that?"  She kept her lips on her as she spoke, letting her feel the vibrations from her words. 

 

"Y-Yes."   

 

She licked her way up and pressed her mouth over her clit, breathing hotly before sucking her in.  "And what about this?  Do you like that?"   

 

Vilde arched her back off the bed, fists grabbing at the sheets.  "Yes. Yes.  Fuck, yes."   

 

Vilde's words and pleasure going straight to Sonja's crotch, she licked at her, pressing her tongue flat and broad, pushing heavily, while she slipped two fingers inside of her, thrusting in and out, curling to rub and push on the rough flesh of her G-spot, causing her to bend her legs tightly around her shoulders as her soft guttural moans came out in pants and a litany of incoherent words. 

 

She licked and sucked and fucked and she felt the rigidness of Vilde's abdomen as it moved in waves while she released and came into Sonja's mouth.  Sonja continuing to lick as she worked her through her orgasm.   

 

She kissed around her folds, feeling her shudder from the stimulation, before making her way back up, hands on either side of Vilde's head, watching her catch her breath and come down from her high.   

 

Vilde slowly opened her eyes and Sonja watched as the drowsiness was replaced with something mischievous.  She lifted her torso up slightly to remove the thin blouse, throwing it aside before reaching under Sonja's dress and tugging at the hem of her underwear, encouraging her to remove them. 

 

Taking the hint, Sonja lifted herself on her knees, tugging the fabric down and removing it quickly, before straddling Vilde again, letting her grab at Sonja's neck and pull her down, taking her mouth into her own.  It was full of heat as Vilde licked and sucked the taste of herself out of Sonja's mouth, face covered in spit and Vilde's slick, as she hummed letting her know how delicious she found herself. 

 

Vilde's hands, gripped at Sonja's hips and pressed her down onto her stomach, guiding her to grind against her, pressing her thumb onto her swollen clit as she glided over her torso. 

 

"Fuck baby."  She threw her head back, hands finding the headboard and clamping tight as she rode herself onto Vilde, feeling her slick heat leave traces on her skin, while Vilde switched the pressure of her thumb, going from long hard presses to quick light taps – all of it sending Sonja to the edge, breaths coming in more rapidly as she felt the warm pleasure pooling, forcing her to lose all restraint as she yelled out a recitation of, "Yes, fuck yes." And "Please, more baby". 

 

Vilde removed her thumb and quickly shuffled her body down, tilting to the side just slightly, until her chest was under Sonja, and now she was grinding herself onto Vilde's breast, her nipple gliding and getting caught on her clit with every thrust. 

 

And Sonja couldn't hold back any further as every drive forward brought the tightening of her body while a stream of "Ah, ah, ah" came out of her mouth and her body convulsed as she came – hips spasming over Vilde as the aftershocks left her body and she collapsed beside the small blonde. 

 

Vilde placed her head on Sonja's chest, rubbing circles on her waist – Sonja still trying to calm her breathing back down to a normal pace. 

 

"I wasn't gonna come tonight." 

 

"Hmm?"  Sonja was listening but wasn't quite ready to form words. 

 

"To the Valentine's party.  I wasn't gonna come.  I didn't want to be the sad single girl surrounded by a bunch of happy couples.  But Isak kept pressing me about it.  And he never puts that much effort into anyone's social life unless it directly effects Even.  So I came.  And really, it was just because it was nice to have Isak's attention."  She laughed at herself – still drawing shapes on Sonja's skin. 

 

And Sonja understood, because she got the same attention from Even, begging her to show up to this party that would be filled with people she didn't know since they attended separate universities.  And she told him just as much – but then he said the magic words,  _"_ _Vilde_ _will be there."_  And that wasn't fair, but it was all it took for her to reluctantly agree. 

 

And well, to be fair to Even, he did have to listen to her whine about her unrequited crush for the girl she barely knew, but felt like she belonged with, so frequently it was probably starting to drive him up a wall.   

 

 _"I can give you her number.  I'm sure she wouldn't mind."_  

 

 _"No Even! She'll think I'm a creep."_  

 

 _"Honestly Sonja, at this point I wouldn't care if you_ ** _actually_ **_stalked her, you have just got to do something about this already. It is 1:00 am in the morning and I have been on the phone with you for almost an hour, and I swear to god if_ _Isak_ _is asleep before I am able to get a blow job tonight because of you - "_  

 

She never let him finish before she hung up the phone on him.   

 

So she felt like she owed it to him to come to this party.  And then Vilde walked in, wearing a pink skater skirt with a white button up tied in a knot on her hip, and it was game over from there. 

 

She took a shot of rum and well, the rest is history as they say. 

 

She moved her fingers to tug gently through VIlde's blonde locks and the words came out before she had time to think them through. 

 

"Happy Valentine's Day."  Well, it was out there now.  Three words guaranteed to scare any hookup within a 15-mile radius. 

 

Sonja held her breath, steeling herself for the impending rejection.  But then Vilde lifted her face up, planting a soft kiss to her chin.  Smiling into her chest as she burrowed back down.  "Happy Valentine's Day Sonja." 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome!  
> <3  
> And I love talking to people on **Tumblr:**  
> [NeonViolet](https://Pinkskam.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  


End file.
